One shot Douce opération de séduction
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: [One shot] Couples : Sakura-Sasuké et Ino-Shikamaru. Le soir,s 'organise une fête, SAkura est bien décidé à conquérir le coeur de son bien aimée, mais Ino reste sa rivale...et se brise le coeur...


Disclaimer : les personnages de naruto pas être à moins qui suit juste auteur de fanfic (et dotre histoire mais ce n'est pas le sujet) et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic. VOILA.

Genre : Bon bah…DEATH FIC lol j'rigole, non non je change de style pas de death fic (une petite pensée à Sacha). Juste de la romance… et c tout. (ptêtre qq tit passage de délire minuscule…) Bonne lectureuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Délicieuse opération de séduction_**

**_One shot_**

Tant d'années ont passés… Nos héros ont maintenant 19 bonnes années. Et Sasuké reste l'éternel beau gosse célibataire. Sakura était accoudé à son balcon, se tenant la tête d'une main, mine ennuyer. Oui c'était une magnifique journée de printemps, oui le soleil était radieux sur Konoha, oui tout était beau, mais pour elle tout était noir, Sasuké était toujours aussi froid et ne lui accordait que de bref regards, rien d'extra ordinaire. Pourtant autour d'elle flottait une sal odeur de romance… Hinata qui avait trouvé son bonheur auprès de Neji, Tenten qui se mariait avec Kiba le mois prochain…Kakashi et Iruka (clin d'œil au fan de ce couple) qui baignait dans une idylle mielleuse à en faire vomir les célibataires hétéro, bref, dans l'air flottait un doux parfum d'amour. Ino et Sakura restait deux célibataires, recherchant le même homme. Sakura qui se faisait de l'air avec un éventail pour chasser cette sale odeur de romance observait les passants. Pourquoi donc y avait il autant de couple. Elle craqua, elle referma sèchement son éventail et prit une mine déterminée :

« Ont ne vas pas rester là à s'enterrer, demain c'est la fête des fleurs, je compte bien en profitez ! »

Donc le lendemain, Sakura avait passé la journée précédente à tout lister. Le soir même, tout était près. La courageuse kunoichi s'était vêtue d'une élégante robe noir avec décolleté plongeant. Avec une ouverture sur la jambe qui remontait à sa mi cuisse, bref, un coup de vent suffirait pour voir d'élégant porte jartelle rouge… (Je vous avait prévenue délire totale). Elle avait utilisé son bandeau frontal en guise de bracelet serré. Cheveux élégamment coiffés et longs. Elle était passé par le coiffeur pour obtenir un beau dégrader. Elle s'était maquillée d'une manière très féminine. Ses yeux crayonnés de noir soulignaient élégamment son beau regard vert. Glosse pétillant, crayon à lèvres soulignant ses traits. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, sourit fièrement et souffla :

Si il ne craque pas ce soir, je veux bien devenir nourrice de ses futures enfants !

Arrivé à la fête, premier réflexe, sortir le flair, sortir le scanner, le radar, bref le bataillon pour détecter l'Uchiwa. Cible repérée, cible immédiatement détaillé. Lui n'avait pas changé, toujours le même style, même si ses cheveux avaient poussé plus et que ses traits étaient beaucoup moins enfantins. Il parlait avec Naruto qui avait trouvée bonheur en se mariant avec la fille du gars qui tenait un magasin de ramen. Accostage (ou plutôt incruste) immédiate, sous le regard ébahie de Ino. Celle ci serra les poings et se dit :

« Ah, comme sa ont change de terrain de jeux chère Sakura, je vais faire de même dans ce cas ! »

Ino qui parlait il n'y a pas si longtemps avec Hinata disparu et revint en quelques minutes, cheveux aux vents, détaché. Vêtue d'une robe blanche qui la moulait parfaitement en dos nue. Gants de soie, talons haut monté, maquillage élégamment posé. La femme fatale débarque !

« Tu as déjà perdue à ce jeux de séduction Sakura ! »

Alors que Sakura venait à peine de saluer le monde et commençait à parler, Ino débarqua à son tour le plus naturellement du monde :

Ah Naruto ! Nâa ! Mes félicitations pour votre mariage, je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous le dire !

Alors qu'elle faisait la bise à tout le monde Naruto commença étonnée :

I…Ino, tu n'était pas habillé comme sa tout à l'heure !

Naruto ? Je ne me suis pas changé en vitesse éclair voyons ! Tu as dû me confondre ah ah, tiens, Sasuké, tu n'es plus en mission ?

Celui-ci répondit sur le ton qu'il avait toujours gardé :

Non je suis rentrée hier après midi…

Sakura demanda en croisant les mains, inquiètes :

Sa ne t'as pas trop fatigué ?

Regard meurtrier de Ino qui enchaîna :

Ce n'était pas trop dur ? C'est vrai que tu as un rang très élevé maintenant, ton niveau me dépasse…

Quelques mètres plus loin, Shikamaru conversait avec Kiba et Akamaru :

Quel fête ennuyeuse…

Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir Ino ? Elle aurait mit du « piquant » en plus vu comment elle s'est zappé…

Ino ? Je ne l'ai pas vu…

Je viens juste de l'apercevoir, bien sur, elle fait de la lèche à l'Uchiwa avec sa rivale, d'ailleurs elles ont dû vider leurs bouteilles de parfum sa empeste… !

Shikamaru tourna lentement la tête et vit la jeune fille élégamment habillée. Cette vision blessa son cœur :

Bien sur… Elle est toujours aggripée à Sasuké…

Sa va ?

Oui, mais cette fête m'ennuie trop, je me barre, à plus Kiba…

A plus !

L'homme chien regarda son ami partir en esquissant un sourire :

Tu as sentie la même chose que moi Akamaru ?

Shikamaru se posa dans un arbre vers la sortie du temple où se déroulait la fête.

« Elle s'est fait si belle juste pour lui… Elle était si élégante, si magnifique… »

La conversation battait son plein. A un moment, Naruto finit par dire :

Ino et Sakura, vous vous êtes faites belles ce soir, vous êtes magnifique !

Nâa tapa du pied, Naruto répondit :

Ne t'inquiète pas tu reste la pus belle !

Il finit par partir avec son épouse qui lui avait proposé un bol de ramen gratuit au restaurant de son père. En route Nâa pensa :

« Quelles étranges filles… »

Ino et Sakura était toujours en duel. Ino relança l'offensive :

Et toi Sasuké, tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé, rien de neuf ?

Pas vraiment…

Sakura prit de vitesse Ino :

Comment sa pas vraiment ?

A par les missions la vie est la même…

Il ne semblait pas s'agacé du jeux des filles, simplement froid comme d'habitude. Sakura commença à s'impatienter :

« Il est homo où quoi sérieux ?!!! Ma tenue ne lui a rien fait et à regret de le dire, même Ino qui est superbe ne l'as pas fait dévier de l'œil une seule fois ! »

Au bout de une heure et demi de conversation banale et froide, Sakura craqua et stoppa :

Bon STOP !

Sasuké et Ino la regardèrent avec étonnement. Sakura baissa la tête et demanda sur un air sombre :

Sasuké-kun…ont n'as vraiment aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

Le jeune Uchiwa fut surpris de cette question.

Qui préfère tu Sasuké-kun ? Ino, ou moi ?

Sakura nous faisait un pétage de câble car elle avait marre. Alors maintenant c'était pile ou face, c'était l'heure d'être fixé. Sasuké lui redressa le menton d'une main et dit sur son ton habituel même si il paraissait moins froid :

Pardon, de donner cette impression, car ce n'est pas sa du tout…

Sakura fut étonnée, surprise…

Bien sur que c'est toi que je préfère…

Le cœur d'Ino s'effondra. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle s'enfuit. Son mascara coulait, mais elle s'en fichait royalement, elle avait le cœur déchiré. Alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir du sanctuaire, une voix lui parvint :

Sa fait mal, hein ?

Ino redressa la tête surprise et vit Shikamaru percher dans un arbre. Il descendit et expliqua :

De compter comme un grain de poussière face à la personne qu'on aime, et voir celle-ci faire la cour à un autre.

Shikamaru…

Sa va aller ?

Excuse moi…je crois que…j'avait pas…

Shikamaru sourit :

Tu n'avais pas quoi ?

J'étais aveugle…

Ils s'assirent près du temple et Ino s'expliqua :

Je croit que Sasuké n'avait au début qu'été un amour d'enfance, mais j'ai continuer à m'accrocher à lui, mais ce n'était plus pour ses beau yeux, c'était pour gagner contre Sakura, c'était pour faire comme toute les autres fille, mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte que sa n'as plus de sens… En faite, j'ai gâchée de nombreuses années à me faire détester par tous…

Les yeux de Ino étaient nostalgiques. Lueur maussade dans un magnifique couchée de soleil aux couleurs orangées magnifique, donnant à ses cheveux une teinte dorée. Ses yeux bleu clair passaient pour transparent.

Merci de m'avoir écouté Shikamaru tu es un bon équipier, j'espère ne pas t'avoir ennuyer…

Pas du tout…

Ino redressa la tête, un peu surprise, pour observer Shikamaru qui lui sourit pour la rassurer :

Mais tu sais Ino, moi je t'aime !

Les yeux de Ino s'agrandir de surprise. Elle rosit légèrement sur son teint où avait sécher deux coulé de noir. D'une main, Shikamaru essuya ces traînés noir tout en souriant à Ino.

Il est beau ce coucher de soleil non ?

Ino mit quelques secondes avant de sourire et de répondre tout sourire à son tour :

Magnifique !

Un joli couple posé sur un banc, à l'abri d'un saule pleureur, éclairer par un soleil couchant…

-------------------------The end-----------------

REVIEW SVVVVVVVVVVVVVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bisou et j'éspère que vou avez aimer !!!!


End file.
